


Smitten

by gildedfrost



Series: Blue Light [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank Anderson, Feelings, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “I just want to fuck you,” Connor says innocently, grazing Hank’s lip with his teeth before biting gently. “It’s been a while since we had some quality time.”Hank groans, pressing his forehead against Connor’s. “Alright, baby. You know I want whatever you’ve got planned for me.”“I hope you do.”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Blue Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Entertainment, but can be read standalone.

Connor leans against Hank, cozy and safe beside him on the sofa in his living room. Credits scroll across the screen with a moving orchestral piece playing in the background. The movie and dim lights leave them sleepy and cuddly, neither one of them moving from their comfortable embrace.

It’s the kind of evening normal people enjoy with their partners. People without targets on their back or blood on their hands go home, flick on a movie, and spend the night imagining other worlds. Not that many of them get to do so in a penthouse apartment, of course, nor over a bottle of Château Pétrus, and that’s part of why he wouldn’t trade what he has for anything.

He takes Hank’s hand in his and wonders how Hank ended up so tangled up in his life. Foolish, for someone like him to let a lieutenant get this close, with everything hinging on Hank being as disloyal to the force as he claims to be. He’s kept his word thus far, but how long will it last?

Hank opens his sleepy eyes and gives that beautiful grin of his. “You look like you’re thinking about taxes.”

“Please, Hank. My ledgers are completely balanced. I’ve got nothing to worry about.” Hank’s eyes are dark in this lighting, but they still hold his gaze, charming and gorgeous. God, he’s a sap. “I was thinking about logistics,” he lies.

“Still got your mind on work?”

“Not one bit.” Connor holds Hank’s hand tighter. “For one, work requires clothes.”

“Thought those were optional.”

Connor rolls his eyes. “Come on. You’ve made enough jokes about that night. Are you interested?” He nods towards the bedroom.

Hank kisses him softly. “That depends,” he says, lips still pressed against Connor’s. “Which one of us is getting fisted?”

Not tonight, Connor tells himself firmly, even as those words go straight to his cock. Hank hasn’t yet delivered on his promise to fist Connor, but it’s going to come someday soon. “I just want to fuck you,” Connor says innocently, grazing Hank’s lip with his teeth before biting gently. “It’s been a while since we had some quality time.”

Hank groans, pressing his forehead against Connor’s. “Alright, baby. You know I want whatever you’ve got planned for me.”

“I hope you do.”

They fumble their way to the bedroom with minimal kissing and touching. By the time they get there, Connor’s shirt is already off and quickly tossed to the ground, and Hank’s follows soon after. He used to be shy about it, but after Connor’s easy reassurance that Hank absolutely looks good, he’s gotten far less self-conscious.

Not enough so to get nipple piercings. Yet. It’s an ongoing conversation.

Connor pushes Hank back onto the bed and climbs on top, straddling him. He leans forward, arms braced on either side of Hank, and grinds down against Hank’s rapidly hardening length. Hank grips Connor’s hips in response, fingers hot against his skin, like he’s anchoring himself to Connor’s body.

For a moment, he sees adoration in Hank’s eyes. Emotion, raw and pure, like what they have between them is worthy of awe. Or, perhaps, that Connor himself is. The sentiment is sweet.

Too sweet. He captures Hank’s mouth in a kiss to make that gaze disappear. A man like him doesn’t deserve to be looked at that way, not with the hell he’s caused in this city.

(Neither should he look at Hank the way he does, with that logic. He ignores that thought.)

He kisses his way down Hank’s bare skin, teasing a nipple with his teeth before moving further down until his tongue dips under the waist of Hank’s jeans. That’s where he stops, stepping off the bed to divest himself of his own pants, and Hank takes the unspoken cue to do the same. 

“Get on your knees,” Connor says. Hank complies readily, and that’s always a thrill. Not just because he’s got a police lieutenant under his thumb, although that’s part of it. But that isn’t really how he sees Hank anymore. 

He tosses a bottle of lube on the bed. “Finger yourself.” There’s a pop of the cap as Hank complies. Connor opens the bedside drawer dedicated to his currently favored toys and withdraws his strap-on belt, tying it on firmly, then withdraws a few silk bags and sets them on the bed.

Hank makes a pretty picture. His face is buried in the pillows and he has two fingers in his ass, reaching back to slowly open himself up. He watches Connor the whole time, his cheeks turning rosy pink. “What’s this? Options? Or are we going through them all?”

Connor doesn’t say anything. Instead, he situates himself against the pillows and spreads his legs, looking to Hank expectantly. The other man scoots over, rearranging himself for better positioning, and resumes fingering himself before leaning down to eat Connor out. 

The enthusiasm with which he does so makes Connor moan. His head hits the headboard and he laces his fingers through Hank’s hair. “Fuck.” He closes his eyes and rolls his hips, moaning again when Hank sucks him hard. 

Then he snaps his eyes back open, not wanting to miss the way Hank fingers himself, crooking his fingers and then trying to fit a third inside.

It takes Connor a monumental effort to return to his plan. He picks up one of the bags and slips out the dildo, a slim, smooth silicone toy with a defined head. Resting it on his belly where Hank can see it while still sucking him off, he says, “How do you feel about this one?”

Hank looks at the toy, then his eyes drift to the other bags, mouth and fingers never ceasing. Connor runs his fingers through Hank’s hair soothingly, then selects the next toy, showing it off the same way. It’s a decently sized human-looking cock. The way Hank’s eyes widen makes Connor grin, but then he looks to the next toy. Even in its bag, it looks sizable.

“You want this one?” Connor asks, setting the other two aside to reveal the new one. Custom made and specifically selected as something he could use with Hank, he’s excited about this one. He almost took it for a test run himself. 

This dildo is larger than the last. It’s more impressive in both appearance and stature, made of glittering gold silicone fading into pearlescent white at the base. Its shaft possesses gentle texture, presenting the image of a dragon cock, but the star of the show is the girthy knot near the base. 

Hank pops his mouth off of Connor’s cock. “That one.”

Connor presses the tip against Hank’s lips. Hank opens his mouth wide, swallowing down as much of the shaft as he can, his jaw no doubt straining with the effort. “You look incredible,” Connor says. A couple of slow thrusts, and half the shaft is wet with spit, thick globs rolling down Hank’s chin.

When Connor withdraws the toy, Hank dips down to suck his cock hard and fast again. Connor pushes away his head with a laugh. “Save it for later,” he says, before fastening the base of the toy in his strap-on. He adjusts the ring and tightens the straps until it fits snugly. Hank manages to tongue at the head again for only a moment before Connor scoots over, moving to take his place at Hank’s backside while Hank rests his head on the pillows once more. 

Connor pours a generous amount of lube on his own fingers and wraps his hand around Hank’s cock, giving it a couple of firm tugs and earning him a grunt. “I think you can handle this one. It’s big, but it should be manageable.” He nudges Hank’s hand aside so that he can finger him, and two of his fingers fit inside effortlessly. “Look how ready you are for me. You’re so eager, aren’t you, Hank? You can’t wait to have me inside of you.”

A quiet sound is muffled by the pillows. Connor crooks his fingers until he makes Hank’s body jolt and a gasp escape him, and he says, “What did you say?”

“Please,” Hank breathes. “Yes.”

“Please what?” The fingers of Connor’s other hand touch Hank’s cock, feather-light, making it twitch. “What do you want, baby?”

“I want you to split me open on your cock. I want to feel you fill me up, and I want that knot deep inside me.” Hank turns his face right back into the pillows. His ears are bright red.

Connor adds a third finger. “You’ve got to relax,” he says, though Hank is already taking him so easily.

“I’m plenty relaxed.”

Connor nips at his ass, then bites again, this time leaving a mark. He concedes, though, pulling out his fingers and drizzling a lot of lube on the dildo. He presses the head against Hank’s twitching hole. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“It’s fine, Con, just hurry up and fuck me.”

The demand is followed by a loud groan as Connor finally pushes in. The tapered head pops in easily, and the mostly smooth shaft, despite its thickness, meets no resistance. Connor makes sure to move slowly, but it’s still less than half a minute until he’s seated inside Hank, the knot halting his progress. 

Hank grasps the bed sheets tightly. “Christ, that’s big.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Connor rests his hands on Hank’s ass and pulls out just a little before pushing back in.

“Fuck. Hold on, I need a minute.”

He moves a hand in slow circles and waits as Hank adjusts to the girth. “You’re doing great,” he says. He reaches his other hand around to give Hank’s cock a few slow, firm tugs. Hank clenches around him. “Absolutely perfect. You’re so good for me.”

Hank whines, and when he presses backwards, Connor releases his cock to hold his hips in place. He tests the waters by pulling out an inch and pushing back in. “Are you ready now?”

“Yeah.” Hank takes a deep breath and braces himself. “Wreck me.”

Connor leans forward, his hands braced on either side of Hank, and begins to fuck him.

They start out slow. Connor rocks into him with small, slow movements, making sure Hank relaxes beneath him and gets familiar with the size and shape inside of him. While Connor remains attentive, he feels himself getting lulled into a soft calmness, moving like the ebb and flow of water at the shore. It’s quiet, sensual, and intimate.

Connor pulls out nearly all the way, then pushes in hard and fast, knocking the breath out of Hank. He pulls out slowly, then repeats, and the way Hank moans leaves him dripping. “Fuck, sweetheart,” Hank says. “Do that again.”

He does just that, one more good, hard thrust, before picking up the pace. The wet sound of the knot hitting Hank’s ass at the end of every thrust is delicious, and the way Hank moans and writhes is all the reward Connor needs. It almost feels like he can come just from this display, untouched, and that thought alone makes his rhythm turn erratic for a few moments, rutting into Hank and making him gasp. 

The dildo slips out on accident and Connor doesn’t think twice about putting it right back in, making Hank squirm in a way he hasn’t seen before and reach for his cock. Connor grabs his wrist before he can get that far. “What do you think you’re doing there, Hank?”

Hank whines. “You feel so fucking good in me, Connor. God. Do you even know how good you move your hips?”

Connor rolls into him with another thrust, making Hank cry out, exactly as he’d hoped. “Trust me, I’m well aware.” He keeps up the pace, drawing those sweet sounds out of Hank and turning him into a blubbering mess. 

It’s only when Hank’s hands start to wander again that he slows to a stop. He thumbs at Hank’s hole where it’s stretched around the toy. “Do you want me to go deeper?” he teases, pressing in with just enough force to get the point across.

“Please, sir. Please,” Hank begs. The words go straight to Connor’s cock, and he rubs his thighs together, aching to rub himself. “Give me your knot.”

Connor makes a point to click open the lube as loudly as possible, drizzling it over Hank’s ass, coating the knot liberally and making the rest of him shine. The knot is smooth, and should be easier to press in than many—the start of the steep taper has already been pushed into Hank without notice—but it’s very thick at its center. “Can you be good and take it all for me?”

“Yes, sir. Please, fill me.”

He leans over to kiss Hank’s back, then sits back up, pulling back an inch before pushing forward. There’s some resistance, but with the lube and a firm press forward, the knot begins to slide in. Connor watches, transfixed, as the tender skin of Hank’s hole stretches around it, and he stops at the midpoint. 

“Doing alright?” Connor asks.

“It’s—the stretch, it’s just—ow, honestly,” Hank admits. “Fuck. Push it in.”

Connor complies, pressing the rest of the way into Hank’s hole with ease. Hank groans, but not in pain, and he takes that as a good sign. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Hank presses backwards. “Can you move like this?”

Connor demonstrates with a short thrust, one that makes Hank’s leg twitch. He grins. “I take it you don’t want me popping the knot in and out?”

“Nope. I think fisting’s off the table, too.”

“I can dream.” He experiments with his movements until he finds a pace he can settle into, keeping the knot deep inside and pressing his thighs flush against the back of Hank’s. The chorus of _ah, ah, ah_ that Hank gives as the textured knot slides against his sensitive flesh is intoxicating.

Connor repositions himself, leaning forward so his chest is flush against Hank’s back. He nips at Hank’s ear. “Do you want to come like this?”

“Yes.” When Hank turns to look at Connor, his eyes are wet. “I need it. Please.”

Hank’s cock is slick with precum and lube. Connor wraps his hand around it and thrusts hard, clenching his hole around nothing as Hank jerks his hips forward and back in the search for stimulation from either end. Only a few moments later and he feels Hank’s cock twitch, cum spurting out into his hand and onto the sheets below.

“There you go, darling,” Connor whispers, wringing out every last drop. “You’ve done so well for me.”

As soon as Hank slumps over, he withdraws, eliciting a groan as the knot pops out. He undoes the straps of the strap-on and tosses it off the bed, then lies back next to Hank, who rolls over onto his side. Connor almost reaches down to jerk himself off, then reminds himself how unsanitary that would be and curses to himself.

Despite the fatigue, Hank makes good on his promise. He moves quick as a whirlwind, his mouth on Connor’s cock and two clean fingers in his hole before he can even think, moving his tongue and fingers exquisitely. It takes less than a minute for Connor to come, as keyed up as he is, and Hank smiles at him smugly through the slick on his beard. 

“What was that?” Connor asks with a breathy laugh. “A thank you?”

“Something like that.” Hank lies back beside him. 

Then it’s just the two of them gazing at each other in the warm quiet of Connor’s apartment, sated and comfortable. A normal ending to a normal night. 

All that's missing between them are the words on the tip of his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @gildedfrost (18+), and I spend time in the [New ERA](https://discord.gg/2EKAAz3) DBH Discord server as well!


End file.
